The Second Time Around
by CoralFlower
Summary: One of Harry's descendents touches something in the department of mysteries, which causes everything to go back to the time of Lily and James, but with an extra character. She makes everything right. Remus/OC. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: One of Harry's descendents is an unspeakable in the department of mysteries. One day, she brushes against something that was accidentally created in the time of Lily and James. This thing decides to fix things for Lily and James, no matter how many tries it takes, and so it rewinds, and puts in a new character.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, blah blah blah, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, the great and powerful.

I opened the envelope. It was a large one, and I could feel thing rattling around inside it. First, I took out the letter. It said:

Dearest Vannah,

We hope this letter reaches you well. You are adopted. You are also a witch. Your given name is Savannah Sierra Long. You are a metamorphmagus. This means that you can change your appearance at will. Here I looked up. "What does A-a-ap-p-pear-ants mean?"

"It means what you look like," said my mom.

"Oh."

"See, I told you you shouldn't have given it to her yet, she is only five, you know." They proceeded to bicker lightly, and I returned to my letter.

There is an undetectable extension charm on the pouch, which makes it have more room than it looks like. This pouch contains:

-A key to Gringotts, the wizard bank

-A cauldron and basic potion ingredients

-A map with directions to Diagon alley

-2 quills, 1 roll of parchment, and a bottle of black ink.

By the way, non-magical people are called Muggles.

Soon after this letter is read, someone will take you to Diagon Alley. But beware, Vampires, Werewolves, and Giants are also real.

Love,

Mum & Dad

I had so many questions.

"Can I go outside?" I asked, even though it was getting dark.

"Of course, dear," my mom said. I opened the door, and stepped onto the garden path, thinking hard. I sat down on the bench. I could see the garden's every detail in the light from the full moon, and – There was a loud howling noise from right behind me. Petrified, I slowly turned around. What I saw was (A/N- I just noticed that saw and was are anagrams.) the scariest thing I had ever laid eyes on. I could see its wolfish features silhouetted against the full moon. I couldn't help myself. I screamed.

Author's Note

So, What do you think? Be nice. I wrote this a while ago, and I am amazed. Details, details, details. Wow.


	2. Chapter 2

Seconds after I scream, a boy bursts through the hedge, and yells,  
"Hey, leave her alone!" The werewolf turns around. The boy has a frightened expression on his face. Our eyes meet for a single second.  
"Go!" he mouths, and he runs, the wolf close behind.

I sit up in bed. That was years ago and I still relive it in my dreams. Then I remember. I leave for Hogwarts today!

"Vannah? You alright?" my mom says.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." I drag my self out of bed, and proceed to get ready. But I must not be fully awake because when I look in the mirror, I have my shirt on backwards, my pants inside out, my socks on my hands, and my gloves on my feet. By the time I fix it, it is time to go. I run out the door, where my mom is waiting with the car.

"C'mon," she says.

I jump in the car, and we pull away from the house.

so, what do you think? I have writers block. Replies:

head 19: They're dead.

kittyhawk: THat is so nice!

TheEvilPinkCupcake:Thanks!


	3. Chapter the 3rd

As the car pulls away from the house, I think,  
"Wow. I do not believe this. I am actually going to Hogwarts!"  
I ask my mom,  
"What if I'm not a witch? What if I get there and I'm not magic at all?" This is a thought that has been concerning me for a while, a genuine fear, of not being needed, liked, wanted.  
"Honey, you're a metamorphmagus. I doubt you're not magic."  
"Oh yeah. Good point."  
The rest of the car ride passes in silence. I spend it looking out the window and counting all the houses with pink doors. Finally, we arrive at King's Cross. My mom says,  
"Well, I guess goodbye."  
She helps me load my stuff onto a cart, and drives off. Suddenly I realize: I have no idea how to get onto the platform. Professor McGonagall never gave me specific instructions. I look around, not sure what to do, and notice a girl about my age. She too, has a full cart, and perched on top is a cage containing a beautiful owl, all black, with enthralling orange eyes. She tucks her hair behind her ears, and I notice a jade bracelet on her left wrist. I walk over to her, a little uncertain, and say,  
"So… Where are you going?"  
"To my boarding school." I lean in, and whisper,

"Hogwarts?"

"Yep!"  
"What year are you in?"  
"1st. What about you?"  
"I'll be a first year too!"  
"Great, so, you wanna sit in a compartment together on the train?"  
"Well… I don't know how to get onto the platform," I confided.  
"Oh, just lean against the barrier there. Wanna do it together?"

"Sure."

We stroll over, and I am tempted to whistle, like they do in comics. When we lean against the barrier, I am overwhelmed by all the noise that wasn't there before. Talking, yelling, laughing, cursing, this place must have every noise its possible to make! OK, maybe that was an exaggeration, but my point is, its loud. Before I can stop my hair from changing neon green, like it does when something startles me, it changes.

"Woah! How did you do that?"

"Oh, I'm a metamorphmagus, and when something startles me, I lose control for a moment and that happens. Whats your name again?" I asked the girl.

"Rachel. Rachel Roberts," she says, and tucks her hair behind her ears again.

"I'm Savannah Long. But you can call me Vannah," I reply, and return my hair to its normal silvery-white.

Sorry, but thats all for now, my mom is trying to get me to eat dinner, but if I can I'll update when I'm finished eating. Sorry about the short chapter last time, I've had terrible writer's block.

~Coral


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The incredible world of Harry Potter belongs to the great J K Rowling. Not me.

We put our luggage away, and got on the train. We finally found a mostly empty compartment, who's only occupant was a redhead with bright green eyes. She looked up.

"Hi. I'm Lily Evans. You can sit here if you want."

"Okay. I'm Savannah Long. This is Rachel Roberts."

"Vannahs a mekamorlapus!"

"Okay... That's great?"

"She means metamorphmagus."

"Woah! I've read all about them! Can you show me?"

"Sure." I changed my hair to purple just as someone walked in.

"Hey, Lily!" said a boy with greasy black hair.

"Hi, Sev!" Lily exclaimed.

"Why is your hair purple?" asked 'Sev'

"Vannahs a mekamorlapus!"

"Are you Muggle-born?"

"No, I'm Pure-blood. I'm just saying it that way to annoy her."

"Yep. I'm a metamorphmagus. Can I call you Sev?"

"No. You CAN call me the incredibly amazing Severus Snape, if you want."

"No thanks," I said.

"Noone ever uses my nickname."

"If noone uses it, its not much of a nickname," said a guy who just came in.

"Who are you?" asked 'Sev'

"I am the amazingly handsome-"

"Oh, put a sock in it Jamsie, everyone knows that, as Sirius Black, I am automatically the most attractive person in the room."

Rachel suddenly went up to Sirius, and said,

"Hi! I have issues!" really loudly, raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Thanks?"

"What?"

"You said you liked my shoes. I said thanks."

"Oh, I don't like your shoes! **I **have Issues!"

"Congratulations? Hey, why is your hair purple?"

"Vannahs a mekamorlapus!"

"I'm a metamorphmagus."

'Jamsie' had been trying to get Sirius's attention the whole time.

"Really? Jamsie?"

"Well, yeah, short for James!"

"Ugh," he said, shaking his head. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because, everyone knows that, as Sirius Black, I am-"

"Automatically the most arrogant person in the room, we get it Sirius," said a guy who had probably been standing there the whole time. When I saw him, I almost had a heart attack. This was the guy who saved me. I looked into his eyes, seeing if he remembered me. He looked back, and frowned. "Why is your hair purple?" Oh. Of course he didn't recognize me. My hair was purple. The night he saved me, it had been blonde.

"Vannahs a mekamorlapus!"

"I'm a metamorphmagus." I changed my hair to its normal silvery white, then changed my mind and turned it blonde. He frowned again.

"Do I know you?"

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Okay, everyone! I have an important question!" yelled Sirius. "Are any of you muggleborn?"

"I am," said Lily.

"Oh, good. I knew I wouldn't naturally gravitate towards purebloods! I knew it! Iknew it! Mom is wro-ong! I am ri-ight!" He sang.

"I think I am pureblood, but I'm not sure," I said.

"How could anyone not be sure?" asked 'Sev'

"I'm adopted, idiot."

"Oh. By wizards?"

"Muggles. Well, two squibs."

"Oh."

We all felt the train slowing down.

"Okay, everyone change into their robes!" said Lily.

A/N

Yay! Longer chapter!

What do you think Vannah's best subject should be? Not including the ones that start third year.

I have lots of plans for this story, but if you have a suggestion, review! review! review!

~Coral


	5. Chapter whcihever it is

When I got off the train - Oops! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! - it was NOISY. Very NOISY. There was a pretty cool looking giant man saying that first years should follow him, so I gathered up my things, ignoring people's staring at my bright green hair, and pretty much just tuning out Rachel's explanatory shouts of,

"Vannah's a mekamorlapus!" also not listening to the serious dude trying to tell people,

"Mekamorlapi are contagious!" whatever that means, all the while trying to keep a hold on all my things. It was very annoying. I almost dropped my never-before-mentioned cat that just magically appeared through a plothole that the author is most likely not going to explain, right into the water. At least "Sev" had stopped trying to get people to call him by his "nickname." The boats were another challenge. I also had a never-before-mentioned giant banana that was only there because the author is writing this at 2 am and likes breaking the fourth wall, and that will likely disappear before the end of the chapter. Anyways, fastforward because the author is very tired, I'm so happy I got into...A/N jk, not happening. No song from the hat, sorry.

Adern, Hal

GRYFFINDOR!

Byfir, Iku (A/N: Don't ask me, I'm just making these names up.)

SLYTHERIN!

Evans, Lily (A/N: Wow that was quick. almost like magic.)

GRYFFINDOR!

"Sev" did not look very happy about that. I crossed over to him.

"I bet if you asked, it'd put you with her."

"Gryffindor? You crazy?"

"Well, ask for Ravenclaw then!"

"Whatever."

A/N AND... This little conversation was magically able to fit in between two people! Yay!

{-}

You know, I'm just gonna end this now, ill do something I don't like if I continue. With the chapter. Also I'll try to do a better job with separating the A/Ns from the actual story, sorry about that.

I am alive.

I'm sorry.

Please don't kill me.

Sorry.


	6. 666666666666666666666666666666 6chap

yeah, sorry for the long abscence. I got an awesome new computer, and I have spent much of my time playing the game that I had to wait two years for: MINECRAFT! So, after that obsession cooled down, I randomly decided to switch to a new lunch table, at which I was the only girl. This caused a sort of domino effect: I couldn't talk to my friend about fanfiction, so I forgot about it. I might write a story on fictionpress about my lunch table adventures, which wouldn't exactly be fiction, but I digress. Wow, I'm actually sort of surprised I spelled digress right- oh, there I go spelling it wrong, whatever, nevermind. Anyway(s), I'm sorry, I AM alive, I'm sorry, I DO still care, ... Anyways, on with the story.

Oh wait, I forgot to explain the cat! This is still an A/N btw. So, I was planning for Vannah to have a cat, but I kept forgetting to put it in my chapters so I just sort of gave up on it. So, I guess while I was super tired, my subconscious mind remembered that Vannah was originally supposed to have a cat, and just put it in there. And about that giant never-before-mentioned-banana... I honestly have NO idea what I was thinking right about then.

Disclaimer: I can't think of a funny way to say that I don't own harry potter.

During the sorting I sort of just zoned out; in fact, it surprised me when I heard my name called.

Long, Savannah (A/N when I first wrote this there were whispers like did she just say Long but then I decided to take that out.)

I walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on my head, and it started talking to me. "Hello, Savannah."

"Hi."

"You have a very interesting mind."

"Thanks?"

"SOOOOOOOOOO, if you had a choice, where would you want to go?"

"Where my freinds are, but also where I would be able to excel."

"Well, it looks like there is a house that fits both those descriptions."

"Wha-" The hat was- I guess sort of taking in a deep breath, maybe getting ready to yel-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I got off the stool, and sat down next to Lily. I could finally concentrate on the sorting. When "Sev" went up, I was interested to see where he would go.

Snape's POV

I walked up to the stool, nervous. I was about to make the decision that would affect the rest of my life, the one that would- well, maybe I'm being just the teensiest bit dramatic. Anyways, the hat started talking to me.

"Hello, The Incredibly Amazing Severus Snape." The hat's use of my nickname made my choice for me. I instinctively chose the path that would provide the best balance.

"C-could I be in Ravenclaw?"

"Well, you certainly are smart enough... But what about Slytherin?" My next thought gave me away.

"Ahh, I see, this is about Miss Evans, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I certainly understand your choice."

"You sure like the word certainly."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Vannah's POV

His choice made me happy for him, and I felt like I had accomplished a mission, a very important one. Hmmm. I wonder what that could be. (A/N this is the thing in the dep of mysts influencing her.)

CHAPTER OVER

kk, how was that? You know how you can tell me? In a review!

You are feeling sleeeeeepy...

You are feeling the urge to revieeeeew...

You are feeeeling the uuuuuuuuuurge to folloooooow...

You are still feeling sleeeeeeeepy...


End file.
